


Malaise

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [44]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce et Clark assistent à un repas de famille au Kansas.





	Malaise

Malaise

  
Pourquoi était-il gêné ? Bruce se posait la question alors qu'il assistait à un repas de famille avec Martha, Clark et Alfred. Il avait promis à Clark pour une raison x ou y qu'il le ferait et il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû le faire, d'autant plus qu'il était le pire des gendres. Et dieu, qu'il avait mal aux fesses ! Il ne laisserait plus jamais Clark lui faire l'amour avant quelque chose d'important. Dusty était à côté de lui, la tête sur ses genoux, quelque part son seul rempart contre l'ultime malaise. Clark se trouvait sur la chaise à côté de lui, il ne l'avait jamais autant vu sourire, Alfred et Martha étaient en face d'eux, s'échangeant des recettes de cuisine. Il se demandait sérieusement ce que ferait ses parents à sa place, mais ne reçu pas de réponse, bien évidemment. Il s'était entraîné à manger et avoir une discussion normale, aussi normale que la criminalité et les génocides humains, avec Diana, mais ça ne s'appliquait pas maintenant.

  
Il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand le repas se termina, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus avant que Clark ne l'emporte dans le fin fond du Kansas, dans les profondeurs du maïs. Il s'assit à côté du Kent et fixa le ciel étoilé, légèrement couvert par une brume fine de nuage. Clark lui serra la main et Bruce tourna la tête vers lui, ignorant la pression exercée sur sa pauvre main déjà tant blessée et meurtrie. Clark lui sourit, le posa sur ses genoux, jouant rapidement à enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. Il souffla légèrement et posa ses mains sur le visage de Superman, lui retirant ses lunettes et les laissant reposer sur le sol. Clark roucoula quelques secondes puis l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et continuant à s'amuser avec sa main. Leur langue se lièrent, leur salive se fusionnèrent, et leur bouche s'ouvraient avec passion pendant un long baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils prirent de longues inspirations et expirations pour calmer leurs souffles erratiques et incontrôlés.

  
Ils rentrèrent peu de temps après à la maison Kent, fraîchement repeinte et rénovée, pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de plaisir et de douceur en pleine campagne.

  
Fin


End file.
